Goodbye my lover
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Everybody Dies". Ils avaient beau avoir pris réellement soin de leur ami, cela n'avait suffi qu'à donner neuf mois de vie supplémentaire à Wilson. Pour certains, cela peut déjà être beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de votre meilleur ami, ce n'est jamais assez. Vous espérez toujours avoir un peu plus de temps pour faire vos adieux...


_Hello guys ! Ça va, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que, jusque là, vous avez bien profité de vos vacances et, éventuellement, que vous en profitez toujours si elles ne sont pas encore finies. Bon courage si vous commencez vos stages de pré-rentrée ou autres, et à ceux qui ont repris le travail ou qui ne l'ont pas arrêté. Et oui, je ne vous oublie pas !_

_D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, je m'excuse de vous faire tant attendre, et de l'éventuelle future attente qui pourrait se faire ressentir pour les prochaines updates. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit précédemment, j'ai eu tendance à plutôt pas mal bouger durant ces vacances, ce qui fait que j'ai évidemment moins eu de temps pour moi. Et qui dit moins de temps libre, dit moins de temps à consacrer à mes écrits. Alors oui, je le reconnais, je n'ai franchement pas beaucoup écrit pendant ces congés contrairement à mon habitude. Mais j'ai une 'bonne nouvelle' pour vous. Je suis définitivement rentrée à la maison, finis les trajets à droite à gauche pour le moment ! J'essaierai donc de faire de mon mieux pour reprendre assez rapidement un rythme normal, c'est promis. En attendant et bien... Il faudra vous satisfaire de cela ! En conservant bien en tête que la prochaine update sera bien évidemment l'avant-dernier OS de la lignée des "Huddy around the hospital", qui lui est déjà prêt depuis un moment, et qui, je le pense, vous plaira.  
A présent, il faut que je vous parle un peu de cet OS plus particulièrement. Comme indiqué dans la présentation, il s'agit de la 'suite' de "**Everybody Dies**". Initialement, je n'avais pas prévu de le poursuivre mais, suite à la requête d'Ella, il a été travaillé, préparé, et le voilà enfin ici. Vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu la chanson de James Blunt (et si ce n'était pas le cas, maintenant vous le savez), qui, je trouve, s'accorde pas mal avec l'histoire que j'ai développé. Mais votre avis à ce propos sera bien sûr le bienvenu, et je dois même reconnaître que je suis plutôt impatiente de le connaître, de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Surtout toi Ella, puisqu'à la base, je l'ai écrit pour toi !_

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je l'ai déjà assez fait. Alors je vous retrouve sur une prochaine update, le plus tôt possible. Je vous souhaite aussi une agréable lecture, et à bientôt, soyez sage aussi, okay ?  
See ya guys !_

* * *

_**Goodbye my lover**_

Ils avaient beau avoir pris réellement soin de leur ami, cela n'avait suffi qu'à donner neuf mois de vie supplémentaire à Wilson. Pour certains, cela peut déjà être beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de votre meilleur ami, ce n'est jamais assez. Vous espérez toujours avoir un peu plus de temps, et profiter jusqu'au dernier instant, mais jamais vous ne serez satisfait du temps qui vous aura été imparti.

L'enterrement avait été relativement petit, en comité très restreint. Seulement Cuddy, ses deux enfants et House. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il avait été inhumé en bonne et due forme dans le cimetière juif près de la villa de la jeune femme, afin qu'ainsi, ils puissent sans soucis déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Mais un autre problème s'était posé à eux, à savoir l'identité de House.

Lisa n'avait jamais oublié le jour où, la veille de son retour en prison, il l'avait pris à part sitôt les enfants au lit, et s'était installé devant le piano. Elle l'avait aussitôt interrogé du regard, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il s'était contenté de prendre place sur le banc, ses doigts se posant immédiatement sur le clavier, elle s'était quant à elle installée sur le canapé placé juste derrière. Et après quelques notes, sa voix avait remplie la pièce, faisant trembler la jeune femme tant elle la sentait l'envahir de la tête aux pieds.  
_**  
« Did I disappoint you or let you down ? **_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown ?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right, **_

_**Took your soul out into the night. **_

_**It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care. »**_

A travers cette chanson, il avait été bien décidé à lui passer un message, à lui faire comprendre quelque chose qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. L'avait-il déjà déçue, ou laissé tomber ? Sans aucun doute, vu comme il s'était comporté comme un idiot avec elle par le passé. Devait-il se sentir coupable, ou laisser les juges désapprouver ses actes ? La question n'avait pas même besoin de réponse, il était rongé par les regrets. D'autant plus que, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se donner une chance ensemble, il en avait vu la fin. Oui, il l'avait vu aveuglé par l'amour, et s'était su vainqueur. Alors il avait repris ce qui était à lui par le « droit éternel », il avait pris l'âme de la jeune femme dans la nuit. Certes, c'était peut-être fini puisqu'il allait devoir retourner en prison mais... Pour lui, ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il serait là pour elle, si elle voulait bien s'en soucier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

_**« You touched my heart you touched my soul, **_

_**You changed my life and all my goals. **_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when, **_

_**My heart was blinded by you. **_

_**I've kissed your lips and held your hand, **_

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed. **_

_**I know you well, I know your smell, **_

_**I've been addicted to you. »**_

Elle avait touché son cœur, elle avait touché son âme. Elle avait changé sa vie et tous les objectifs qu'il s'était auparavant fixé. L'amour est aveugle, il l'avait rapidement su lorsqu'elle avait aveuglé son cœur. Elle l'avait profondément bouleversé, mais dans le bon sens. Il avait embrassé ses lèvres et tenu sa main, il avait partagé ses rêves ainsi que son lit. Il la connaissait bien, même mieux que personne. Il connaissait son odeur par cœur, puisqu'il avait été accro à elle.

_**« Goodbye my lover, **_

_**Goodbye my friend. **_

_**You have been the one, **_

_**You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover, **_

_**Goodbye my friend. **_

_**You have been the one, **_

_**You have been the one for me.»**_

Alors ainsi, il lui avait dit au revoir. Par cette chanson, il avait fait, en quelque sorte, ses adieux. Mais pas à n'importe qui, pas à une quelconque personne. A elle, son amour. A elle, son amie. Elle qui avait toujours été unique, qui l'avait toujours été pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, demeurant immobile. Ses mots l'avaient pénétré, la secouant totalement. Il avait une telle façon de prononcer les paroles, de se les approprier comme pour raconter non plus l'histoire de son compositeur, mais la sienne. Ou plutôt, la leur. Le duvet de sa peau s'était irisé, ses yeux s'étaient clos, et son corps s'était balancé lentement d'avant en arrière en rythme avec la mélodie.

_**« I am a dreamer and when I wake, **_

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. **_

_**And as you move on, remember me, **_

_**Remember us and all we used to be. »**_

Il avait toujours été un rêveur, s'imaginant une vie meilleure, où il ne serait sans doute pas aussi misérable qu'il s'était toujours senti. Mais, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il était impossible de briser son esprit, de lui retirer ses idéaux. En revanche, cela avait toujours été comme si elle s'emparait de ses rêves, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Elle les embellissait à sa façon, elle les faisait siens. Alors il désirait une chose, une seule plus que tout. Il voulait que lorsqu'elle passerait à autre chose pendant qu'il effectuerait sa peine de prison, elle se rappelle de lui. Qu'elle se souvienne d'eux, et de ce qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Du couple qu'ils avaient formés avant sa première incarcération, du temps où ils s'étaient donnés leur première chance.

_**« I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, **_

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while. **_

_**I'd be the father of your child, **_

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you. **_

_**I know your fears and you know mine, **_

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine. **_

_**And I love you, I swear that's true, **_

_**I cannot live without you. »**_

Il l'avait vu pleurer, il l'avait vu sourire. Il l'avait souvent regarder dormir de longs instants, simplement pour se rassurer. Car dans ses moments-là et plus que jamais, il la sentait sienne. Rien qu'à la voir endormie dans ses bras, il s'était toujours senti en parti rassuré. Il aurait voulu être le père de son enfant, il aurait voulu passé une vie entière avec elle. Bien sûr, il était biologiquement le père d'Alexander, mais dans les faits... Cela faisait à peine neuf mois qu'il le connaissait, et que l'un comme l'autre essayaient de s'habituer à leur présence mutuelle. Et quand à sa vie avec elle... Il lui semblait en avoir passé la moitié à valser avec le_ « Suis moi, je te fuis... Fuis moi, je te suis »_. Il connaissait ses peurs, et elle connaissait les siennes. Ils avaient douté quelques temps, mais désormais, ils allaient bien. Chacun était rassuré quant aux sentiments de l'autre. Alors oui, il l'aimait, lui jurait que c'était vrai. Et à sa façon, il voulait lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

_**« Goodbye my lover, **_

_**Goodbye my friend. **_

_**You have been the one, **_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

_**« Goodbye my lover, **_

_**Goodbye my friend. **_

_**You have been the one, **_

_**You have been the one for me. »**_

Les larmes avaient déjà commencé à rouler sur les joues de Lisa, elle n'avait même plus été capable de les retenir. Un peu chancelante à cause de l'émotion, elle s'était levé et placé derrière lui, son buste contre le dos de ce dernier, enveloppant alors ses bras autour de son cou, avant d'y nicher sa tête. Lui aussi avait conservé les paupières closes, un léger sourire aux lèvres en la sentant se positionner contre lui. Elle l'avait compris, elle avait compris le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Il avait continué de jouer à la perfection, ne voulant nullement faire une erreur qui détruirait toute la beauté de l'instant. Doucement, elle avait déposé un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque, ses lèvres caressant la peau de l'homme. Se rendait-il compte de l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux ? Se rendait-il compte qu'à ses yeux, il était tout autant unique ?

_**« And I still hold your hand in mine, **_

_**In mine when I'm asleep. **_

_**And I will bare my soul in time, **_

_**When I'm kneeling at your feet. »**_

Alors certes bientôt la prison l'arracherait à elle, mais il était bien décidé à persister à tenir sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il sera endormi. Il le savait, elle l'accompagnerait dans ses rêves malgré les murs qui le retiendraient prisonnier. Il mettrait son âme à nu lorsque le temps serait venu, le jour où il s'agenouillerait à ses pieds. Si un jour, après sa peine, elle voulait bien encore de lui. Si après tout ce temps, elle acceptait encore de lui offrir une place dans son existence et dans celle des deux enfants.

_**« Goodbye my lover, **_

_**Goodbye my friend. **_

_**You have been the one, **_

_**You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover, **_

_**Goodbye my friend. **_

_**You have been the one, **_

_**You have been the one for me. »**_

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Il était son amour, son ami. Il avait toujours été unique, il avait toujours été le seul à ses yeux. Alors comment pouvait-elle se faire à l'idée qu'elle le perdrait pour un certain temps, sans même savoir si, après coups, il voudrait toujours d'elle et serait toujours prêt à poursuivre une vie avec Rachel, Alexander et elle ? La peur la dévorait, l'amour la consumait. Elle l'avait trop longtemps perdu pour le laisser lui échapper à nouveau sans se battre. Elle l'aimait bien trop fort, plus profondément qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Cela avait toujours été comme si, d'une certaine manière, il était gravé dans son cœur, dans son corps.

_**« I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. **_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. **_

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. **_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. »**_

Sans elle, il se sentait vide. Et elle se devait de le savoir. Les yeux clos, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, elle s'était assise sur le banc du piano, juste à côté de lui et, avec précaution, elle était venue se nicher tout contre lui. Elle avait évidemment veillé à ne pas le déranger dans la fin du morceau, les larmes roulant ardemment sur ses joues. Il avait lâché le clavier dès la dernière note, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait longuement pleuré, incapable de se calmer ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, elle ne voulait pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. Elle avait trop besoin de lui pour le laisser partir le cœur léger.

Alors cette nuit-là, ils avaient longuement fait l'amour, unissant comme jamais leurs deux corps. Ils avaient profité de chaque seconde comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière, désireux d'imprimer un million de souvenirs dans leurs encéphales avant que tout ne s'achève. Et le lendemain venu, elle avait du lui dire au revoir, le cœur déchiré. Elle avait du regarder sa vie avec lui s'éloigner pour une durée dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Mais elle était déjà certaine que cette attente serait pareille à une éternité...

Un an. Un an avait passé. Elle avait élevé ses enfants du mieux qu'elle pouvait, leur parlant de lui chaque jour. Elle leur racontait des histoires le concernant, leur parlait de combien il était un homme fabuleux. Alors, lorsqu'enfin arriva le jour de la sortie de House, elle ne tenait plus même en place. Il ne devait être relâché qu'aux alentours de 13h mais, aux premières heures du jour, Lisa courrait déjà dans tous les sens. Elle se leva, se doucha longuement, puis resta de longues minutes devant son dressing, à chercher la tenue parfaite, simplement vêtue de ravissants sous-vêtements .

De nombreuses tenues y passèrent, atterrissant sur son lit en tas. Elle trouva finalement de quoi la ravir, et se trémoussa devant son miroir à pied pour s'assurer que cela irait sans soucis. Une fois sûre d'elle, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, et s'habilla avec soin. Elle se regarda à nouveau, vérifiant que son choix était le meilleur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était réellement radieuse dans sa robe blanche Versus Versace. Le col en U laissait apparaître juste ce qu'il fallait en décolleté, et les bordures dorées près de la nuque rajoutait mettaient encore plus en valeur sa peau légèrement bronzée. Le vêtement s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant ses divines jambes de gazelle qu'elle avait épilé avec soin puis hydraté, et les manches courtes demeuraient un peu larges, l'affinant davantage alors que le buste était moulant, redessinant ses courbes parfaites. Elle s'admira sous toutes les coutures, voulant être certaine qu'elle serait à son avantage pour le retrouver. Qu'elle lui plairait, tout simplement.

Elle se maquilla ensuite juste assez, ne voulant nullement ressembler à un pot de peinture. Qui plus est, elle savait parfaitement qu'il aimait que cela reste assez naturelle. Elle s'occupa alors de ses cheveux, arrangeant ses boucles brunes, les dressant comme elle pouvait. Heureusement, elle avait rafraîchi les pointes la veille, ce qui redonnait une adorable forme à sa coupe. Ses cheveux ébènes retombaient donc en cascade dans son dos, sublimé par un léger dégradé pour donner de la forme à la structure capillaire.

Lorsqu'enfin elle quitta la salle de bain, elle fila dans la chambre de son aînée, s'asseyant sur le côté du lit en caressant les cheveux de la fillette. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, tendrement.

- **Ma chérie... **Murmura-t-elle. **Il est l'heure de se lever pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner... Aujourd'hui, on va chercher House, tu te souviens ?**

A l'évocation du Diagnosticien, Rachel ouvrit rapidement les yeux, un ravissant sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle enlaça immédiatement la jeune femme, s'accrochant à son cou et réclamant qu'on la porte. Lisa s'exécuta donc, et la conduisit ainsi dans la cuisine, l'installant finalement sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir. Elle plaça ensuite un bol de Cheerios devant elle, baignant dans du lait.

**- Commence à manger ma puce, je vais aller voir ton petit frère**, lui assura-t-elle. **Et ensuite, on s'habillera et on se préparera pour cet après-midi.  
- House il pourra revenir à la maison ? **Vérifia la petite. **Comme avant ?  
- Comme avant**, promit sa mère. **Il a enfin fini sa 'punition'...**

Rachel acquiesça et se replongea dans son petit-déjeuner, laissant sa mère aller s'occuper du petit. Maintenant âgé de deux ans et demi, il avait quitté le berceau pour un petit lit d'enfant, équipé d'une barrière pour éviter toute chute. Elle s'avança sans bruit vers lui, caressant ses cheveux bruns, puis déposant de doux baisers sur son visage. Il se réveilla lentement, ses petites mains frottant ses yeux.

**- Coucou mon bébé... **Dit-elle en le prenant tout contre elle. **On va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner et se préparer, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial... Tu te souviens ce que maman a dit hier ?  
- Papa ! **S'exclama-t-il soudainement, en s'agitant comme une puce. **Va voi' Papa !**

Elle arbora sur le champ un immense sourire, berçant le petit tout contre elle. Mon dieu qu'il était adorable, il la faisait vraiment craquer. Elle avait le plus beau petit garçon du monde - il n'y avait pas de doute à ce propos ! -, et la plus belle petite fille du monde, il ne fallait pas l'oublier non plus -.

**- Oui, c'est cet après-midi qu'on va chercher Papa... **Déclara-t-elle. **Tu es content mon bébé ?  
- Vi ! Papa ! **S'enthousiasma Alexander. **Fai'e câlin papa moi !  
- Il sera très content de voir comme son garçon a grandi ! **Souligna-t-elle. **Il va être si fier de toi !**

Le plaquant contre sa hanche, elle rejoignit la cuisine avec lui, et l'installa dans la chaise haute, entre sa sœur et elle. Ils petit-déjeunerèrent tranquillement puis passèrent le reste de la matinée à se préparer. Rachel avait opté pour une ravissante robe d'été, d'un rose pâle qui allait à merveille avec son teint de pêche. Elle s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, tout comme celles que portait sans cesse sa mère. Un petit col Claudine blanc surmontait le tout, alors qu'une petite ceinture noire redessinait adorablement sa taille, tandis que le léger voilage du buste traçait de charmants plis qui donnaient un réel charme total au vêtement. C'était d'ailleurs une robe qu'avait spécialement demandé la petite, ayant tout bonnement craqué dessus un jour où elle faisait un peu de shopping en compagnie de sa mère. Un pur petit bijou de chez Molly Bracken. Elle enfila ensuite une petite paire de ballerines assorties, avant de se dandiner en tenue, ravie.

Alexander lui, s'était sagement laissé habillé par sa maman. Un petit polo vert Ralph Lauren et le bermuda en jean de la même marque avaient suffi à faire de lui un petit garçon heureux. Après tout, il allait pouvoir montrer à son papa qu'il adorait cette couleur ! Quant aux chaussures, il avait enfilé – avec l'aide de sa maman d'amour – une petite paire de baskets basses vertes. Il avait ensuite exigé de rester près d'elle, quémandant constamment de partir chercher son père. Elle l'avait coiffé de façon à laisser entrevoir les quelques petites bouclettes brunes qu'il arborait, le trouvant trop adorable pour y toucher et les couper, avec sa petite frange juste au dessus des sourcils. Rachel elle, avait opté pour un petit nœud sur le côté de sa tête, laissant ses cheveux bruns et longs retomber sur ses épaules très naturellement.

Lisa les fit patienter devant la télévision de sa chambre le temps de finir de se préparer, choisissant enfin une paire de talons or Jimmy Choo et une petite pochette dans la même teinte. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le lit près d'eux, et les câlina longuement.

**- On va retrouver votre papa mes amours... **Murmura-t-elle. **On va de nouveau être une famille …**

A 11h45 tapantes, Lisa les installa en voiture, veilla à ce qu'ils soient bien attachés, et quitta enfin l'allée de sa villa, direction le centre pénitencier. Elle arriva sur place avec une bonne heure d'avance, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle jouait avec les petits, de ravissants sourires plaqués sur leur visage. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller tous ensemble au restaurant pour fêter ça, il n'était donc pas question de manger avant qu'il ne soit dehors !

Et puis l'heure tant attendue était enfin arrivée. Il avait passé les portes de la prison dans des vêtements neufs et propres qu'elle lui avait parvenir, et aussitôt il les avait remarqué. Là, juste devant lui, près d'une Lexus grise. Il soupira de soulagement et, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelqu'un se précipiter dans ses bras. Il referma les bras autour d'elle, puis la décala un peu afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux plus petites silhouettes le rejoignirent enfin, s'accrochant à ses jambes. Il se baissa et les souleva tant bien que mal, les berçant contre lui.

**- On ne m'a pas oublié à ce que je vois**, dit-il en riant faiblement.  
**- Pas du tout**, assura-t-elle. **Un homme comme toi, ça ne s'oublie pas...**

Il les couvrait de douces attentions, enfin _heureux_. Depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu cet instant ! Et dire qu'à présent, il pouvait enfin de nouveau serrer contre lui sa compagne, et leurs enfants. Il allait enfin pouvoir reconstruire sa vie, apprendre à davantage connaître sa famille, et surtout ce ravissant petit bout de chou accroché à son cou.

**- Bienvenue parmi nous... **S'exclama Lisa en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille musclée, pour ensuite déposer un baiser au creux de sa nuque. **Tu vois, ce n'était qu'un 'Au revoir mon amour'. Maintenant, on est à nouveau réuni...  
- Papa à moi ! **Hurla Alex en souriant.  
**- Oui, ton papa à toi**, ricana Greg. **Ton papa à toi, maintenant il sera toujours là, promis ! Alors je compte sur toi et Rach pour me raconter plein plein de choses. Et ta maman aussi, elle en a des choses à me dire...**

Cuddy acquiesça, puis prit le sac qu'il portait et le plaça dans le coffre, avant d'ouvrir les portières arrières. Elle fit signe qu'il était temps de partir et, lorsqu'House eut attaché Alexander et qu'elle eut aidé Rachel pour la sienne, elle lui vola un baiser amoureux, s'accrochant immédiatement à lui.

**- Tu m'as manqué tu sais... **Murmura-t-elle. **Enfin... Tu **_**nous**_** a manqué.  
- J'ai bien vu... Vous m'avez manqué aussi**, promit-il. **Et je te félicite pour vos tenues, c'est parfait. Tu es sublime, et ils sont adorables.  
- Alors j'espère que ce soir, tu trouveras un moyen bien à toi pour fêter nos retrouvailles... **Siffla-t-elle malicieusement à son oreille. **Je compte sur toi Greg...**

Il sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa pour la énième fois, avant de regarder à nouveau la voiture. Ses traits étaient doux, il admirait les deux enfants installés à l'arrière qui ne cessaient de lui faire des signes, heureux comme jamais. Il avait réellement retrouvé sa famille, et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour ne plus jamais avoir à se séparer à nouveau d'eux. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, et n'était nullement prêt à les laisser lui être arraché une nouvelle fois. Plus question d'être loin, et de louper encore d'autres instants de vie de famille. Car à présent, son univers n'était plus rien sans sa Lisa Cuddy, sa grande Rachel, et son petit Alexander...

_The End._


End file.
